UN AMOR PARA SIEMPRE
by MiniKarina
Summary: Soy bella, hermosa y rica, soy la princesa de mi papi." pensaba Sakura mientras se dirigian a su casa de campo a pasar las vaciones. Lo que no sabia la joven es que pronto su mundo de color rosa pasaria a ser de color gris.
1. Chapter 1

-Aun recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, él junto a mí, contemplando los atardeceres; sus besos, sus caricias, la sensación de seguridad que encontraba a su lado. ¿Por que la vida es así?, ¿Por qué por culpa de estupidos convencionalismos, se me arrebato la felicidad? Desde ese maldito día, estoy muerta en vida, he perdido todo, las ganas de vivir, absolutamente todo; me he convertido en el títere de los deseos de mis padres; justo como se espera de una señorita de la alta sociedad- susurro y seco una lagrima que resbalaba por su blanca mejilla.

Con añoranza retrocedió siete años.

_-Vamos Ino- grito entusiasmada una chica de sedosa cabellera rosa, dirigiéndose emocionada hacia las caballerizas de la hacienda. Acaba de llegar junto con sus padres y su mejor amiga Ino, para pasar las vacaciones de verano._

_-Se ve que te encanta este lugar-susurro la chica rubia deteniéndose a su lado tratando de recuperar el aliento._

_-Me fascina es hermoso, cuando lo conozcas mas te enamoraras, te lo aseguro. En vista de que ya me alcanzaste, vayamos a las caballerizas, deseo ver a mi caballo favorito, me lo regalo papa en navidad, es hermoso._

_-Terciopelo-se mofo la rubia-En serio que no entiendo el nombre que le diste, es raro._

_-Parece un terciopelo negro, me encanta-sin decir mas tomo a la rubia de la mano y se adentro en las caballerizas._

_-Buenos días señoritas- se escucho una aterciopelada voz._

_Las chicas se sobresaltaron y buscaron al dueño de tan encantadora voz._

_Y ahí a acicalando a un hermoso caballo pura sangre, de color negro, se encontraba un apuesto joven de unos 16 años, de tez blanca como la nieve, cabello negro como la noche, unos grandes y hermosos ojos negros, encantadores que embrujaban de solo verlos._

_Tenia su bien formato torso desnudo, se notaba que realizaba labores de campo._

_La chica rubia lo observo con curiosidad, ese joven era tan diferente a los amigos que tenia, era obvio pertenecían a círculos sociales diferentes, sus amigos eran de la clase alta, y ese chico era, por decirlo con suavidad un simple campesino._

_-Hola-dijeron las chicas._

_-¡Terciopelo, mi terciopelo!-chillo la chica de cabellera rosa y corriendo se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el muchacho, y sin mas abrazo el caballo. El joven la observaba ocasionalmente._

_-¡Estas mas hermoso! Prepáralo para salir -ordeno._

_-Si señorita._

_-También, la yegua "Capullo"._

_-si señorita- respondio el chico llevándose a terciopelo y se dirigiéndose a donde se encontraban los fustes y los suaderos. Cuando ya el joven se había adentrado mas en el establo, Ino estallo en sonrisas._

_-Es guapísimo-susurro Ino al oído de su amiga._

_-Cállate Ino, es solo un empleado, papa me tiene prohibido que hable con ellos mas de lo estrictamente necesario._

_-Por Dios, Sakura, tenemos 15 años, estamos de vacaciones y así como Gaara, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru y todos los demás que están en el Mediterráneo de vacaciones donde seguramente conocerán a unas lindas chicas griegas, nosotras también podemos divertirnos, es un bombón._

_-No, es no, ya no digas mas sandeces._

_-Dudo que Gaara se acuerde de ti- musito Ino con malicia-Te vas de vacaciones y eres libre, solo se es pareja en la ciudad._

_-Gaara no es así, él es… bueno el no creo que sea capaz de nada, además no es mi novio, no me importa lo que haga._

_-Pero te gusta ¿Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo los ves de reojo en las reuniones del club?_

_-Yo…- Sakura no pudo refutar la observación de su amiga, todo lo dicho era verdad, Gaara era su ilusión de quinceañera. Un leve rubor cubrió sus blancas mejillas- Ya Ino, cállate, piensa en Sai, él si es tu novio, no se como puedes siquiera pensar en…_

_-Sakura no te estoy diciendo que nos vamos a casar con el caballerango- declaro con gesto de horror- Solo que pasemos un buen rato._

_-Los caballos están listos señorita-dijo el caballerango acercándose llevando de las riendas a ambos caballos._

_-Gracias-dijeron al unísono._

_El joven se quedo de pie observando a las jovencitas que se alejaban._

"_Es tan hermosa". _

_En eso estaba cuando Ino se volvió a verlo._

_Las muchachas salieron del establo y montaron los caballos._

_-Vamos Ino te voy a mostrar mi lugar favorito- exclamo entusiasmada la chica de cabello rosa._

_-Me siento incomoda-se quejo Ino._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Sabes que no me gusta montar_

_-Mmmm, pues eres de las mejores en el club._

_-Lo hago por papa que ama la equitación pero no me gusta._

_-Díselo, hazle saber que no te gusta-aconsejo Sakura._

_-¿Estas loca?, si lo hago mi padre me deshereda, debo de ser perfecta._

_-Mi papa jamás me obligaría a hacer algo que no quiera-expreso Sakura con alegría, al saber que tenia unos padres muy comprensivos y amorosos._

_-Pues te felicito, me encantaría que mi padre fuera como el tuyo, tan accesible, porque mi padre dice algo y no los discutes, es una orden que debes acatar o de lo contrario de ira muy, pero en serio que muy mal._

_-Ya llegamos-exclamo Sakura, desmontando. Ino la imito._

_-¡Saku! Es hermoso, realmente hermoso- susurro la rubia mirando encantada a su alrededor._

_Era una extensa planicie llena de vegetación, había árboles como pinos en su mayoría y abetos. También había un gran lago de aguas cristalinas, que tenia a unos cuantos cisnes._

_Además de hermosas flores silvestres._

_-Ves, dije que te gustaría-asevero, y se dejo caer en el pasto. Colocando su cabeza entre sus manos.-Este lugar es mi favorito._

_-Creo que le gustas al caballerango- soltó de pronto Ino, que seguí de pie._

_Al escucharla Sakura se incorporo con brusquedad._

_-¡Estas loca! No tienes fundamentos sólidos, para hacer semejantes aseveraciones_

_-Claro que los tengo, sino no te lo estaría diciendo. Vi la manera tan dulce en que te observaba-chillo Ino emocionada-Seria como en las novelas, la señorita rica enamorada del muchacho pobre, ¡que emoción!_

_-¡Vamonos!-grito Sakura molesta-Ya vas a empezar con tus tonterías._

_-Saku, no te enojes-la rubia la abrazo-Estoy jugando, además ni te quejes es muy guapo, me encanta, podría asegurar que es mas guapo que tu querido Gaara, e incluso que mi amado Sai y todos los demás._

_-¡Por favor!-se mofo la chica de cabello rosa-No puedes compararlo con Gaara o cualquier otro, seria como comparar un vidrio con un diamante, te afecto el cambio de clima Ino._

_-Lo que digas, pero eso no quita que le gustes, e insisto deberías divertirte un poco, o si tu no lo quieres lo intentare yo._

_-Haz lo que quieras-espeto Sakura y monto su caballo -Te reto a que me alcances._

_-La que pierda le preguntara el nombre al caballerango, ¿estas de acuerdo?_

_-Por supuesto._

_-A la cuenta de tres, una, dos tres._

_Las dos chicas soltaron la rienda y dieron de fuetazos a sus monturas._

_La suerte, el destino, uno de los dos decidiría lo que estaba por suceder._


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

La carrera era dura, ambas iban a la par.

-¡Pensé que seria mas fácil vencerte, recuerda que soy la mejor!-grito Ino, dandole un fuetazo a su caballo.

-Lo sien…-Sakura no termino la frase, su caballo se torcio una pata, ella salio disparada por los aires.

-Saku, saku ¿estas bien?-chillaba Ino, corriendo a auxiliarla.

-Me lastime el tobillo, me duele mucho.

-¡Auxilio, ayudenme!

Al escuchar los gritos, el caballerango salio, rápidamente del establo, al ver quien gritaba corrio en direccion de las chicas..

-Señorita- fue lo unico que dijo, tomo con delicadeza a la chica en brazos y a paso rapido se dirigio a la casa principal de la hacienda.

A pesar del dolor que sentia quemar su tobillo y extenderse a lo largo de su pierna, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, al sentir los fuertes y musculosos brazos que la rodeaban, levanto la vista para verlo mejor, sus rasgos eran delicados y suaves, su piel se veia tan suave; su sonrojo fue en aumento cuando los negros ojos del muchacho se cruzaron con los de ella, sintio como si una descarga electrica la recorriera de pies a cabeza, apenada bajo la vista.

-Va a estar bien-susurro el muchacho, dedicandolo una dulce sonrisa, para infundirle confianza.

-"Ino tiene razon es muy guapo".

-¡La señorita se lastimo!-grito entrando en la cocina.

-Por Dios, niña como pudo suceder-exclamó la nana, dejando a un lado la costura; una señora ya entrada en años llamada Antonieta

Ino los seguía en silencio, se había asustado cuando vio a su amiga volando por los aires.

-Sígueme Sasuke, llevémosla a su habitación.

-¡Que sucede aquí!-se escucho una fuerte voz masculina, que irrumpía en la cocina. Todos se quedaron petrificados, al ver al dueño de la voz.

-¿Sakura que ocurrió?-dijo su padre que corrió a arrancarla de los brazos del caballerango.

-Se cayo -susurro Ino.-Se cayo del caballo.

-Llamen al medico- dijo el padre y salio con Sakura-Vamos Ino.

********

-Definitivamente estas no seran mis mejores vacaciones-se quejo Sakura, que se encontraba recostada en su lecho.

El medico después de revisarla, dijo que por la caida, se habia lastimado un tobillo, nada de cuidado, solo que debia permanecer en reposo minimo una semana; con eso y las medicinas se le bajaria la inflamación.

Ino estaba recorriendo la habitación, ésta era muy hermoso decorada al estilo colonial, todos los muebles eran antiguos, de maderas muy finas.

-Sakura.

-Si.

-Ya no tenemos que preguntarle al caballerango su nombre-sonrio la rubia y corrio a sentarse en la cama a un lado de Sakura.

-Es verdad-recordo Sakura que su nana habia llamado por su nombre al muchacho.-Su nombre es Sasuke.

-Exacto, Sasuke, asi que dime de una vez ¿lo quieres para ti? O me dejas el camino libre.

-Vamos Ino, ¿sigues con necedades?, no es un juguete, es una persona, tiene sentimientos,

-Por favor, para ambos sera solo un juego, una aventura de verano, solo eso.

-Haz lo que quieras.

-Te repito, es muy guapo, lastima que sea pobre, porque si perteneciera a nuestro circulo ten por seguro que lograria que se casara conmigo- expreso Ino sus pensamientos.

-Pobre Sai-rio Sakura, al ver lo loca que estaba su amiga. Sin embargo, reconocia que Ino no mentia, Sasuke era endiabladamente atractivo, evoco los breves segundos que estuvo entre sus brazos, y su sonrisa ilumino por completo su rostro; odiaba reconocerlo pero tambien le gustaba el muchacho.

-¿Y esa sonrisa?-inquirio su amiga, con curiosidad.

-Nada Ino.

-Me voy a descansar, estoy cansada por el viaje. Te veo mañana Saku.

Los dias transcurrieron lentamente, para Sakura fueron una eternidad. No podia salir de su habitación, lo unico que le quedaba para pasar el tiempo era ver a traves de la ventana de su habitación, que daba al patio trasero de la casona.

Y fue cuando lo vio, ahí estaba el muchaco barriendo las hojas, se vei tan atractivo, sus anchos y bronceados hombros, esa piel que se alcanzaba a percibir perfecta.

-¿Que ves Saku?-dijo Ino sobresaltandola, por haberla encontrado viendo a Sasuke.

-Nada, no hay nada interesante.

-Ah, ya veo te deleitas la pupila con el bombon-rio Ino.

-No.

-Te gusta Sakura, admitelo si eso no es verdad, entonces por que te sonrojas.

-Esta bien Ino, lo admito me gusta, ¿contenta?-bufo.

-Si, ahora se que debo dejarte el campo libre, para que sea solo tuyo.

-Que me guste no significa que me vaya a abalanzar sobre él, ademas no sabemos si tiene novia y principalmente, debo de gustarle y eso…-Ino no la dejo terminar.

-Si no le gustas explicame por que esta viendo hacia aca.

Lentamente Sakura volvio la cabeza en direccion del muchaco, y era verdad, Sasuke vei fijamente hacia ellas.

Pudo observar una leve sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho, que levanto el rastrillo con el que recogia las hojas, se dio la vuelta y se alejo lentamente.

-¿Convencida?-rio Ino.

-Creo que…si.

-Bueno solo faltan dos dias mas de convalecencia y podras poner en marcha el plan de conquista.

-¿De que hablas cuál plan?-la miro sakura confundida.

-Pues cual va a ser Saku, el plan que va a garantizar que Sasuke caiga rendido a tus pies-rio la rubia-Imaginate cuando les contemos a Tenten, el bombon que te ligaste en las vacaciones, te aseguro que va a morir de envidia.

-No cambias Ino.

¿Sasuke tiene novia?

¿Funcionara el plan de Ino y Sakura para conquistar a Sasuke?

Lamento las faltas de orotgrafia, pero no cuento con mucho tiempo para corregirlo.


End file.
